Le Drapeau Blanc
by 19minutes
Summary: Si les mots pouvaient tuer, elle épèlerait son nom. vision alternative du 4.08 Michael/Sara


**Notes :** J'ai écrit cet OS à partir d'un prompt qu'on m'a donné qui était le suivant : 'une confrontation entre Sara et Gretchen, et que Gretchen en bave par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre', une vision alternative du 4.08 (le dialogue en est un peu inspiré) et pour que ça tienne la route, Michael sait que Gretchen est vivante bien avant le 4.07.

Quand tu m'as raconté comment tu avais retrouvé Whistler et Gretchen, que tu avais été à deux doigts de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, j'ai été soulagée d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas passé à l'acte en fin de compte. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je le relâche, rassurée. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Du moins pas entièrement. Bien sur que j'étais soulagée que tu n'ais pas commis un meurtre à cause de moi, mais secrètement j'étais aussi ravie d'avoir encore l'opportunité de le faire moi-même. De toute évidence, je ne suis pas prête à hisser le drapeau blanc. Après tout, j'ai bien essayé d'étrangler Paul Kellerman à bord de ce train, je ne sais pas ce qui me pourrait me retenir de l'égorger _elle_. Le serment d'Hippocrate ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours ma licence, me suis-je dit cyniquement.

Il y a des nuits où sentir ton corps pressé contre le mien, ton bras autour de ma taille, ton souffle dans mon cou suffisent à éloigner le monstre de mes rêves.

Il y a des nuits par contre où j'ai beau essayé de me blottir davantage dans tes bras, espérant ainsi échapper à ces images terrifiantes, mais rien n'y fait. Le monstre est là, et il compte bien rester. Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce que tu avais enduré à Sona, pour la même raison que moi, je ne t'ai pas non plus retracé mes longues journées aux mains de mon bourreau. Des fois, je ressens le besoin d'évacuer et à qui d'autre à part toi aurais-je envie de me confier, maintenant que je n'ai plus personne ? Mais chaque mot que je prononcerai te ferait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur, j'en suis convaincue. Mais ce n'est pas ton coeur, pas le tien (jamais le tien), que je veux blesser. Je ne ferai qu'agrémenter la culpabilité que tu éprouves déjà, et je n'en ai franchement pas envie. Je t'aime trop pour ça. C'est pour ça que toi aussi tu préfères taire ton horrible séjour à Sona, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant ces nuits-là, lorsque je me réveille soudainement, la peur au ventre, le coeur battant la chamade ; j'essaye néanmoins de ne pas te déranger. Tes nuits sont loin d'être paisibles –encore un trait qui nous lie un peu plus- , une minute en plus de sommeil, c'est un peu moins de chance de baisser sa garde la journée. Peine perdue, dans ces moments, comme si tu avais un sixième sens (peut être que tu en as vraiment un en ce qui me concerne ?), je sens toujours ta main au bout de quelques minutes à peine, remonter le long de mon dos délicatement. C'est là que je me tourne vers toi, et que je m'excuse de t'avoir enlever des bras de Morphée. Mais tu t'empresses d'assurer que ce n'est rien. Et tu me regardes avec tes beaux yeux bleus qui à chaque fois me rappellent pourquoi j'ai tant lutté pour rester en vie, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis éveillée à cette heure-ci, pour quelle raison je ne suis pas en train de dormir. Mes cicatrices dans mon dos, la façon dont mon corps se tend malgré moi à chaque fois que j'entend _son_ nom (je sais que tu le remarques, je vois tes doigts se refermer dans la paume de tes mains pour former un poing, prêt à cogner. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu t'en rendes compte ?) sont plus qu'éloquentes. Sans un mot tu me serres un peu plus dans tes bras, et je viens nicher ma tête dans ton cou où je peux sentir ton odeur si enivrante que pendant un instant, je peux m'imaginer sur un bateau avec toi loin de ce foutu merdier, loin du monstre. Puis ta main vient carresser mes cheveux, c'est un détail que j'ai remarqué. Tu adores mes cheveux, tu me l'as avoué une nuit lorsque tu essayais de me distraire du rêve que je venais de faire (c'est pourquoi je tente d'en prendre soin du mieux que je peux étant donné les circonstances, je l'avoue). Puis après quelques minutes, je relève la tête, et je me confronte de nouveau à ton regard. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer un peu, sauf que là ils n'ont rien à voir avec le cauchemar qui m'a réveillé. Et tu te penches pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, mon nez, mes yeux, mes joues, et enfin mes lèvres. Tu m'embrasses, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre, avec ardeur. Je sens mon désir faire surface et se propager dans mon corps. Tes lèvres se séparent des miennes pour se déposer dans mon cou. Tes mains se faufilent sous mon haut, remontent jusqu'à mes seins, et je m'abandonne à toi. Tu me fais l'amour avec une telle tendresse que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser, tu chuchotes à mon oreille que tu m'aimes encore et encore. Et j'oublie à ce moment que dans mes veines coule un désir d'une toute autre sorte.

*****

Très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que l'occasion se présenterait aussi vite. (Même maintenant, j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser) J'avais même tendance à croire qu'elle ne se présenterait jamais. D'un côté, j'espérais que l'opportunité ne se présente pas me disant que je valais mieux que çà,et j'avais peur de ce que j'étais capable de faire, je n'étais pas sûre de posséder assez de self-controle. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais oublier tout ce qu'elle m'avait –nous avait- fait subir, le souvenir de cette femme (dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom) s'effondrer à mes pieds, et cela suffisait à me rendre tout aussi déterminée à le _lui_ faire payer.C'est étrange que deux sentiments si différents puissent provenir de la même partie de moi, non ?

Nous savions que la Company n'était pas très loin sur nos traces. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir Wyatt de mes propres yeux, avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Tu sais, je comprends ton envie de les faire tomber. Tant qu'elle existe, je ne me sentirai jamais complètement à l'abris.

_Elle_ détenait des informations capitales, c'est pourquoi j'étais priée (tu n'as jamais dit ça, je me suis moi-même fait la remarque) de ne pas lui sauter dessus à la première occasion, même si par la suite son cas s'est réglé dès notre première rencontre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu t'étais toujours arrangé pour que je n'aies pas à la croiser. (Avais tu peur toi aussi de ma réaction si jamais je la croisais ? Je veux dire, je savais que tu le faisais pour me protéger, mais je savais aussi que tu n'avais pas oublié l'épisode avec Kellerman.)

Notre plan pour dérober la carte du Général était tombé à l'eau, Wyatt nous avais surpris. Tu t'étais alors mis à soupçonner Roland. J'ignore ce qui te traversait l'esprit à cet instant là, mais je pouvais imaginer que dans ta tête tu étais déjà en train d'envisager toutes les possibilités pour un nouveau plan. Tu _lui_ avais donné RDV dans un motel bien avant que nous quittions l'entrepôt pour récupérer la carte du Général. Roland le savait et il y avait de fortes chances que par conséquent Wyatt le sache aussi.

Un peu plus tard, tu m'as tendu un flingue, j'étais consciente que ça te répugnait, mais tu préférais me savoir armée que sans défense, surtout vu les circonstances. Tu m'as expliqué qu'on allait quand même au RDV, sauf que tu comptais bien assurer nos arrières. En arrivant près du motel, tu m'as demandé de rester dans la voiture pendant que tu allais inspecter les lieux avec les autres. Tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps. J'ai simplement acquiescé. Je vous regardais disparaître derrière le motel quand j'ai remarqué que tu avais laissé ton portable sur le siège (il a dû tomber de ta poche), et que tu avais reçu un message. Puis j'ai vu qu'il venait d'_elle_. Alors je l'ai ouvert, et j'ai lu. _Chambre 226_. A ce moment là, c'est comme si quelque chose avait fait 'clic' dans ma tête. Et avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi (auquel cas je n'aurais sans doute pas quitter la voiture), j'étais déjà dehors. A partir de là, je n'étais conduite que par une seule chose. La vengeance.

Arrivée au pas de la porte, j'ai frappé, et elle est venue ouvrir. Immédiatement, j'ai pointé mon arme vers elle, ce geste m'a renvoyé instantanément dans un de mes rêves. Et j'ai réalisé subitement que le monstre avait un visage. Le mien.

Elle a reculé, visiblement surprise, jusque contre le mur. Elle a levé les mains en signe de défaite. C'était elle finalement qui dressait le drapeau blanc. (Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si elle ne m'a pas laissé faire en pensant que jamais je ne passerai à l'acte.)

« Sara. Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai envie de faire. »

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« Bien sûr, » j'ai lutté pour ne pas rouler des yeux, puis je lui ai posé la question qui me taraudait depuis des semaines, « comment s'appelle-t'elle ? »

Elle m'a regardé, étonnée.

« Qui ça ? »

« Celle qui était chargée de me surveiller. Celle que tu as abattu devant moi. »

« Taylor ? »

« Son prénom. Je veux savoir son prénom. »

« Michelle. Elle s'appelait Michelle Taylor. »

En y repensant, je crois qu'à ce moment là, j'avais vraiment perdu toute ma lucidité. Je voulais tellement qu'elle paye. Alors j'ai abaissé mon arme jusqu'au niveau de son abdomen, et j'ai tiré. Elle s'est affalée par terre en me regardant avec des grands yeux. _Que.. ? _Aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche, mais je l'ai vu dans son regard.

« Ca c'était pour Michelle. » ai je dit froidement.

Et j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette une seconde fois.

« Ca c'était pour LJ. » ai je continué, puisque tu n'étais pas là pour m'arrêter.

Une troisième fois.

« Ca c'était pour Michael. » (Elle t'a fait croire que j'étais morte, je peux voir à quel point ça t'a brisé, à chaque fois je vois dans tes yeux cette lueur de détresse qui te ramène des semaines en arrière puis le soulagement qui apparaît dans ton regard quand tu m'aperçois ne serait-ce qu'après une courte séparation.) Et c'est seulement là que ma main s'est mise à trembler.

Mais j'ai tiré encore une fois, en pensant _ça c'était pour moi. _Est-ce que ça te surprend si je te dis que je l'ai manquée ? La dernière balle est allée s'écraser dans le mur à côté. A vrai dire, aucune balle ne l'a vraiment atteinte bien sûr. Elle s'est relevée doucement,et (à mon plus grand bonheur) péniblement.

« Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux être préparé, » et elle me montre en dessous de sa veste son gilet par balles, « ça ne suffira pas pour me tuer, tu sais ? » a t'elle lâché en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

« Je sais. » Le flingue que je tenais toujours en main me paraissait soudainement trop lourd, je l'ai balancé sur le lit, et avant que je puisse ajouter quoique se soit, tu as débarqué en courant. Tu t'es placé entre elle et moi, tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains, et tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien sans même chercher à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans ta voix (tu m'as appris plus tard qu'en retournant à la voiture avec Sucre et de voir que je n'y étais pas, tu as paniqué avant de voir ton portable sur le siège ce qui ne t'a pas plus rassuré d'ailleurs). Et pour cette raison, et uniquement cette raison, j'étais désolée d'être venue ici. J'ai hôché de la tête. Tu t'es tournée vers elle, tu lui as demandé les plans. Elle a retiré lentement de sa poche des feuilles qu'elle t'a remis en précisant bien que ce n'était qu'une partie d'un ensemble. Sans un mot de plus, nous sommes sortis et nous avons marché jusqu'à la as appelé les autres pour leur dire que tu avais récupéré les plans, et que finalement peut être que Roland ne nous avait pas complètement vendu. Sucre était au volant et il nous a demandé où étaient les autres. Tu lui as répondu qu'ils revenaient.

Puis en regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai aperçu une autre SUV noire. Elle n'était pas là à notre arrivée. Je me suis tournée vers toi, mais toi aussi tu l'avais vu, tu as appelé Lincoln sur le champs. Tu m'as dit de rester là en sortant, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté, et je t'ai suivi (tu me le reprocheras plus tard). En arrivant à l'étage, j'ai aperçu Wyatt assomé et étalé par terre, Bellick et Lincoln qui essayaient de retenir tant bien que mal Mahone. Tu as interrogé Lincoln qui t'a répondu qu'ils l'avaient surpris alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Tu t'es précipité à l'intérieur, vide au premier abord, puis tu t'es dirigé vers la salle de bain, je te suivais toujours. Et_ elle_ était là. Sans balle dans la tête. Je n'ai pas détourné les yeux, je n'y arrivais pas. Elle était morte. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée que, puisque il n'avait plus de raison d'être, le monstre aussi.

De retour à l'entrepôt, Lincoln a entrepris de le fouiller et a trouvé le reste du plan qu'_elle_ détenait. En fin de compte_ elle_ avait tout gardé sur _elle_. Ton frère lui a demandé où était Roland. 'Mort,' a t'il répondu indifférement. Lincoln a retrouvé deux armes sur lui. L'une d'entre elle se trouvait être celle que j'avais laissée dans la chambre. Celle qui _l_'a tuée peut être ?

A l'heure qu'il est, le jour a fait place à la nuit, sur le bateau –notre sanctuaire dans l'entrepôt- tu t'es décidé à me raconter ton histoire (du moins en partie, je sais que tu me caches encore des choses, mais je suis patiente). A chaque souvenir un peu plus douloureux, je dépose un baiser sur une partie de ton tu me décris le désespoir dans lequel tu t'es retrouvé lorsque tu as été emmené à Sona en me laissant derrière, je pose mes lèvres sur ta tempe. Quand tu me rapportes que tu as dû te battre dans un combat à mort à Sona et que tu as refusé de tuer ton opposant (Mon Dieu, est il possible de t'aimer davantage ?), je place un baiser sur le recoin de ta bouche. Puis arrive le moment où tu as appris que j'avais été kidnappée, j'en dépose un dans ton cou. Enfin, quand tu as dû entendre de la bouche de la personne en qui tu avais le plus confiance que je n'étais plus de ce monde ; ce n'est alors pas un baiser que je dépose, mais des dizaines, _sur ton coeur_.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!


End file.
